


The Recall

by Rulerofyouall



Series: The Hoards of Hell [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Forced miscarriage, Hell, In first chapter so dont worry friends, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Lucifer, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: After the Apocalypse fails again, Lucifer had found himself in his Cage. Those on the earthly plane try to get him out, but every month on Earth is a decade in Hell. Abaddon has his way, and there are consequences.





	1. Abaddon's Way

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!!! Officially story 2.  
> This will get a bit explicit and gruesome, so make sure you're a teen at least.  
> Same hints of supernatural as last fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

Lucifer tapped his onyx ring on the bars of his Cage out of boredom. A couple of demons had come sniffing around sooner rather than later. He should have expected it in all honesty, but seeing so many of his rapists after so long was startling. He knew what they were sniffing for too, but thankfully, it was not the Season of Many Sorrows.

He wondered how much time had passed on Earth. Had his flock even realised he was gone? Did they have a hand in it? A guilty part of his brain kept telling him that it was a good thing. His thoughts couldn't be poisoned by them anymore. What had happened after Michael was taken out? Was his brother dead?

Why was he in Hell? The Cage?

Lengths of time passed slowly. He heard screams of tortured spirits and scuttling of demons, but he heard nothing from any of his children. None of them visited, but he guessed they thought he was in Los Angeles.

The Season had to be getting closer. Time warped around in the Cage so much that Lucifer was uncertain of the year. It had to be soon.

"Father," he heard a call to him. It was his son, Abaddon. "What are you doing here?" The half demon slipped between the bars of the Cage, something the Devil was incapable of doing.

"Abaddon." Lucifer brightened up. "I'm not certain. It probably had something to do with your bloody Grandfather to be honest."

He crossed his legs. "The Season is almost here." Abaddon mentioned conversationally.

Lucifer remembered how his son had opened his heart to him and admitted that he was afraid that he would be affected by his pheromones. "Whatever happens, happens, Abaddon."

"Indeed." He stood and walked to the side. "That is why I have enlisted the help of many of my siblings to help defend the Cage. It is the deepest point in Hell and therefore not strategic, but we will make it work. I will assemble the forces."

More of Lucifer's children gathered, all of them friends with Abaddon to the bitter end. Barsuta. Gaki. Kroni. Merihem. Lempo. Toyol. Lucifer was impressed with how many of his children came to his aid.

"They will keep any demon out." Abaddon spoke truthfully.

The Devil dipped his head. "My thanks." It was a valiant effort although Lucifer had his doubts.

Abaddon had done his waiting. He had waited for so long for his father to release all of his eggs at one time. It was then that Abaddon would strike. He wanted and needed his father to be pregnant, fat with his offspring. The demons look at that as a sign of power, so he may be able to topple the demon usurper then.

Abaddon didn't like Crowley. No one really did, but he was a very powerful demon. He too had fought long and hard to secure his power by using the Devil. Crowley was the King of Hell now that Lucifer has abdicated instead of him, the rightful leader. If the half demon had to impregnate his father over and over to get the throne, then he would do so.

From then on, Abaddon stayed within the vicinity of the Cage, waiting for his father to somehow signal that the Season had begun. Several days later, he got what he was looking for when he saw his sister Merihem fighting off some demons who were desperately approaching the Cage. His father's groans meant that the Season had definitely started.

Merihem was born at the same time as he was. They were both part of the eleven that had occupied the Devil at the same time, so Abaddon could be confident that she would remain loyal.

He thought his defenses were impenetrable, but it appeared that they were not. Abaddon ripped a demon off of his father. There was no way he was sharing. The half demon briefly wondered if that scum had succeeded in fertilizing an egg; it really wasn't that hard to get the Whore of Hell pregnant after all. The half demon scowled, and his eyes went black. He blew black smoke into his father's uterus. It would instantly kill the demon's seed and destroy any zygotes he may have formed.

Abaddon did not like sharing, and he smirked upon seeing dark fluid slide out of his father. So what if he had a miscarriage of some nameless demon's offspring? He wasn't powerful enough to keep his prize in the first place.

He heard his father mumble words in protest of the forced miscarriage, but Abaddon ignored the Devil. He always cared too much about every little spawn he carried. That was why he had so many offspring anyway. He could have gotten rid of some, especially the ones who only stood in Abaddon's way.

That was besides the point now. Abaddon removed his trousers and held his dick. His father wouldn't be very tight at all. Therefore, the half demon just rammed it in, reveling in the trickles of blood and scream of his father blending into the background sounds of Hell.

"Abaddon?" The whore finally looked up. "It'll be okay, Abaddon. Just listen to my words."

"I don't have to listen to a comebucket." The younger of the two growled and felt his knot expand.

The Devil moaned. "Abaddon, listen to me."

"I thought I already said no. I'm making the rules around here, understand?" He gripped Satan's hair with a tight fist. "Understand?" Abaddon repeated, speaking louder and enunciating more clearly.

Lucifer didn't have much of a choice. "Yes."

"Yes, daddy." He corrected. "I'm in charge, remember?"

The Devil bit his lip. "Yes, daddy."

Abaddon looked pleased as he pounded into his father. "Good."

He released his load, watching in fascination as his whore's belly expanded ever so slightly under the pressure of his own come. Lucifer groaned and writhed a bit on his knot, but it was too big to slip out of him. Abaddon could hear the liquid sloshing around as he did so.

It went on like that for what felt like forever. Abaddon's allies kept demons away from the Cage and allowed him some privacy. Lucifer would moan every time Abaddon released his load again and again and again. His belly would swell, soon stretching his button up shirt taut against the curve of his stomach, the buttons gapping and barely keeping the shirt together.

Abaddon kept his knot in the entire time, not allowing anything to escape. He watched gleefully as his father's hands reached and fought with the buttons on his shirt, eventually releasing it from the strain. If he were human, Abaddon would have assumed that his bitch was carrying twins and at full term, but the half demon knew better.

The younger pushed his father up against the bars of the Cage as he ejaculated once more. As a half demon, half angel, Abaddon knew that it would take a long time for him to wear out.

"Daddy, it will be okay. It's okay." Lucifer reassured, gripping his son's arm tightly as his belly swelled.

"I know it is okay. More than okay." Abaddon laughed. He had thought that his father would fight back more, be horrified with him. He thought that he would need the pheromones excuse, but it was becoming more and more evident that Abaddon could have done this at any time and still be a pure, innocent son. Lucifer would never blame him for 'acting out.' The Devil would only blame himself.

The half demon paused once his father could be mistaken for carrying quintuplets and looked out of the Cage briefly. Toyol, one of the siblings loyal to Abaddon, was fighting off a powerful demon. That demon in particular had been able to get by the defenses surrounding Lucifer many times. He already had many children. Abaddon scowled. He really hated that demon in particular, but Crowley was much more powerful than Toyol. Abaddon thrust his hand out in that direction and was pleased to find that Crowley did not think to heighten those particular defenses while under the influence of the pheromones.

As Abaddon forced the whore's uterus to expand far beyond what humans would call natural, he thought back to the Earth world. How many times could he expect to dominate the Season before someone like Amenadiel forced him to stop? They would have to find a way to open the Cage for Lucifer, and that would take a while. And since one month up there is equivalent to a decade down here, he could expect to get away with it many times.

"Abaddon," Lucifer heaved in a breath.

"Daddy," the half demon corrected absentmindedly.

The Devil groaned. "Daddy, what did I do? Why are you acting this way?"

Abaddon's eyebrows rose.

"I know it isn't the pheromones." Lucifer admitted quietly. "And it bloody can't be your own malicious intent, so where did I go wrong? What did I do to make you need to act out this way?" He sounded desperate.

The half demon ignored him. He was just his comebucket right now; he didn't need to listen to his rambling. Instead, he focused on filling said comebucket to the brim.

The record amount of children in all of angel kind was about twelve, Abaddon believed. Any more than that ended with some miscarriages from too much pressure on the walls of the uterus that there was inexplicable pain.

Omegas were the rarest of all sections of angels. Lucifer was the first, but the host was dominated by alphas. The minority of angels were mostly instructed by Lucifer since God didn't bother, but after he fell, there was one omega angel who never received any instruction. Castiel is young and has not reached puberty yet, but Abaddon knew that when he did, he was in for a real shock.

But that wasn't important. One of the omegas in the Silver City had actually died from being filled beyond the brim. Abaddon wasn't sure who it was, but he had to be careful not to make the same mistake with Lucifer.

A couple more goes made his belly rise and swell all the way until he looked like he was carrying septuplets. Lucifer groaned loudly and kicked at the floor.

Abaddon wasn't quite sure when the Season would end. Time moved faster in Hell than on Earth, and it moved faster the deeper someone left. The Cage was the deepest point, but time was in a constant state of flux here. This was, of course, because Amenadiel would visit many places to keep time in check, but he would never visit the Cage and see the flock member he had raised. The Devil always believed it was because he was ashamed.

That didn't matter much now. Abaddon had his prize, and from the sounds of the fighting dying down, he would not have to share this season.

He hoped they were boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy!  
> A friend of mine started a channel for SUPERNATURAL cosplay, and it needs support. Please watch, like, comment, and subscribe!  
> Winchester Fangirls  
> https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCPEVslL7vgnPfrHSa-wNoQA


	2. The Whore From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon continues to have fun, but the flock realizes that something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

Abaddon had gone for now, and for that, Lucifer was relieved. Which is was guilty for. Why would he be relieved that his son had left him? Even if he did have sex with him and probably impregnated him (Lucifer hadn't checked yet), it must have been his fault. The Devil didn't raise his son to be like the demon that fathered him but as righteous as the angels were supposed to be (without all the bullshit obviously). But nevertheless, he was relieved that his son had gone for now even though he was guilty for that as well. He wouldn't have to watch his son rape him, but at the same time, they couldn't talk anything over and discuss things as a family. Nothing would get done, and Lucifer would never understand why he felt the need to act out that way. What had he done wrong? What had he done to deserve this?

He ran his hand against the taut skin of his belly, willing for the ejaculate to leave him swiftly. His mind flashed back to a similar situation that occurred in the mountains in Colorado and every other Season he had ever experienced.

Out of curiosity, he opened up his wings. No demon would dare mess with him when he had them out now that he had stopped releasing pheromones. It illuminated the Cage, but the light could not penetrate much else. It seemed to get sucked into the surroundings as if it were a black hole. Sighing, he carefully ripped a feather out and tossed it with great force away from the Cage.

He heard the cries of demons as they rushed to get away from the light and the feather. So they were still hanging around the Cage then, probably waiting for the big announcement, but Lucifer would not give them what they wanted. The demons and their black fog fled from the lit feather.

Did he mess up with Abaddon far in the past or was it more recent? Was he mad that he left Hell and abdicated the throne? That might be it; he might have taken it as abandonment.

"Hey, slut." Lucifer's attention was grabbed by the sound of his son's hoarse voice. "You done deflating yet?" He was so smug when he said all of this as if he had just won an Olympic gold medal or whatever other silly things humans' fancied nowadays.

"Abaddon-"

"Daddy." Abaddon corrected. "I know you can do it. You're pretty smart for a whore."

"So we're still doing this." The Devil bit his lip.

The half demon confirmed this. "Of course we are. We will only stop when I say so, and I have to say, I like this a lot." He crossed his arms with purpose. "I can keep you fat and pregnant with my children until the universe ceases to exist."

The father sighed. "Daddy, what did I do wrong? What has made you want to act out? You have my attention now for whatever you need, just let me know."

"Do you want to be punished, comebucket?" Abaddon smirked gleefully. "I could definitely do that."

"Would that make you feel any better?" Satan questioned. "If so, then yes."

"Okay then, slut." The half demon cracked his knuckles. "What would you say if I were to fill you back up to the brim? Even go a bit beyond that?"

Lucifer gasped at the idea. "That wouldn't be the safest, Daddy."

"Yes, but no good punishment can truly be safe." Abaddon tutted. "I thought you would have known that already."

The ex Lord of Hell sighed. "Would you tell me why you are doing this? You are a good person. It's okay."

"I know I'm a good person, and I know it's okay." He laughed before stripping off his pants and shoving his dick back up inside his father.

While it was not as painful as last time for Lucifer, he certainly did still scream, and his voice joined the ranks of the tortured spirits. He briefly wondered whether or not any demons would come, interested in his torture. His inner walls ripped deeper and deeper every time his son pounded into him, and when he achieved his release, all of Lucifer's work in patience was destroyed as his belly expanded just as quickly as it had done during the Season. His skin drew taut against the pressure.

He wondered if Abaddon would go as far as Habriel did. He hoped not for that incident caused the entire rest of the pregnancy to be uncomfortable and even painful for the Devil. Although, Amenadiel wasn't around this time to make rules for him, so that might be better.

But he was still stuck in the Cage, so perhaps not at the same time.

Abaddon continued in his pattern of pounding and coming until Lucifer's belly had ballooned far beyond what any human would be able to recognize. His belly was so large that humans would not think that he was pregnant but that there was something wrong with him, and Abaddon didn't slow down until he heard his father scream from the pressure.

And scream he did. The Devil was cast all the way to the lowest level of whimpering and hollering.

"If I keep going, would you pop or just tear?" The half demon poked him in the belly since he couldn't really see eye to eye with him anymore. It was hard despite being made out of fluid.

"I-I don't know, Daddy." Lucifer heaved in another breath.

Abaddon hummed. "In all honesty, your uterine walls would probably just rupture under the pressure, and I am not putting my babies at risk." He frowned. "That means that I can't go from this angle any more, and there is still punishment to be done." He looked genuinely sad.

Satan's heart panged as he saw his son in distress despite knowing what exactly he was distressed about. "There are always other angles." He reassured his son and gripped his knee with a calloused hand.

The half demon perked up. "This is true. Thank you, bitch." Abaddon straddled his father's chest and lent back on his spherical belly. He positioned his dick close to the Devil's mouth and ordered a command. "Suck."

Lucifer swallowed all of his dignity and did as he asked, and when the knot expanded inside his mouth, there was definitely no going back as his lips stretched to accommodate the extra size.

Abaddon continued to fuck his father's face until the scent of demon came across them. By then, he had gotten a lot done and had forced his father to swallow what must have been over six liters of fluid which was all now resting in a section separate from the rest.

Once regaining control of his face, his father would mewl uncomfortably and twitch every so often at the large size of his belly that was in all honesty a lot bigger than Lucifer was as a person before the incident, wings and all.

Meanwhile, however, Chloe was getting suspicious. He called Maze again, and she still sounded as frantic as last time.

"Maze, calm down. What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"Nothing!" The demon got defensive. She was quiet for a second. "Okay, something is wrong."

The female detective gestured for Dan, Linda, and Ella to come over from where they were waiting at the bar. They had already sent Trixie and Lilith to school, and for the first time, it seemed like all five of the babies were sleeping though Chloe knew first hand that that would not last for long.

"What is it? How did the Apocalypse go?" She asked and put her on speaker phone.

Maze sighed hoarsely. "Michael brought some other angels to back him up, and Amenadiel and I were too focused on fighting them to help Lucifer yesterday. We've been looking ever since."

"What do you mean 'looking?'" Ella asked nervously. "What happened to Lucifer?"

Kali and Yuki Onna came in then from the elevator.

"Is something wrong with Dad?" Kali voiced.

The demon audibly swallowed. "Lucifer was beaten bad. On the floor. Bleeding out. Wings bent slightly. And...Abaddon showed up."

"Abaddon?" Yuki Onna sounded furious. "What would he want with the Apocalypse?"

Kali reminded her, "He doesn't want Father to die. He wants to make him have his babies, remember?"

"That's where the difficult part comes in." Maze sighed.

Linda was dead serious. "Maze, what happened?"

"Abaddon beheaded Michael. As far as we know, he's gone unless God decides to bring him back. He dragged Lucifer back down to Hell with him. He's in the Cage now." The demon explained.

Ella gasped. "Saint Michael is dead? And Lucifer's in Hell? What's the Cage?"

Maze let out a breathy laugh. "I forget that you do not know what the Cage is. It is the most significant feature of Hell located in the deepest section of the Pit. It is a cage meant to imprison someone."

"Who was it meant to imprison?" Dan asked.

"Let me think. Who the hell do you think God wanted to imprison in Hell forever and ever?" Mazikeen inquired sarcastically.

"God constructed a cage for his own son? Not even just a prison?" Chloe wanted to give Him a big piece of her mind if she ever saw him.

The demon confirmed this. "Yup. Lucifer can't get out on his own, and we have to figure out another way to break him free."

"So you need help with that." Linda assumed. "We could do some research."

"That's not all." She warned.

Dan looked confused. "What else is there? We gotta bust Lucifer free."

"Time works differently in Hell, so we have to make this quick." Maze reminded.

Linda suddenly remembered the Season. "Maze, how much of a time difference is there?"

"One month on Earth is a decade in Hell.": The demon listed.

The humans all gasped. An entire decade? That meant that a lot of time must have already passed for Lucifer!

"Would he have gone through the....Season of Many Sorrows yet?" Linda asked carefully.

Maze cursed loudly. "Probably. And knowing that Abaddon was the one to lock him in this time? Fuck."

"You think Abaddon has raped our father?" Yuki Onna inquired.

"Yes, and knowing Lucifer, he probably thinks that he's just trying to act out or get his attention or something." Maze groaned.

"We gotta work fast then." Ella bit her lip out of concern.

"Obviously." The demon hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy. I accept suggestions, so please send themmmm
> 
> HOW MANY KIDS DO YALL WANT THIS TIME? It'll be in next chappie, so please be swift with your response. :)


	3. Contemplations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

Lucifer remembered many things, some good, some bad. Some very bad. He often went to Earth to get away from Hell although Earth was sometimes just as bad. There were millennia where Lucifer could never feel safe in the earthly realm for he would be attacked if he spoke his own name.

He could recall seeing innocent people accused of being demons or witches or even the Devil himself, which Lucifer thought was incredulous. How could he be 'inside' of anyone? It wasn't like he was going to possess some people just for fun!

Nevertheless, Earth was an escape from the chaos of Hell. On Earth, it was frowned upon if you walked around covered in blood or if you brutally tortured a person in public, but in Hell, it was fair game. Earth was generally much safer, albeit it did have its infestations of evil every now and then.

The Devil knew that many humans worshipped his Father but called it different names whether it be Islam, Judaism, or Christianity. The three religions were very similar although it had a few key differences, notably being whether or not Abraham killed Isaac or Ishmael or whether or not Jesus was the son of God. In all honesty though?

Lucifer had absolutely no idea which one if any was correct. He just chose to believe in himself. If he had a half brother, he didn't care since none of his siblings liked the Devil, and obviously, he didn't care who killed who.

They all died in the end anyway.

Thus, Satan was content to let that slip by and go unknown. There were a few things Lucifer did know, however.

Back in the Silver City, he had been known as Samael, the Punisher, the Venom of God. He had hated the job, hated whichever job his Father tasked him with. They were boring, mundane, tedious, and he'd much rather be doing something else. The humans had their free will and could do whatever they want while he and his siblings were bound eternally to his Father's command.

He had just reached puberty at the time and was therefore experiencing the Season for the first time in his life. Being the eldest omega, no one before Lucifer had gone through it and therefore no one could warn him of what would happen. It wasn't like his Father gave him a head's up or anything after all. Chaos had ran through the streets of his native city due to this although Amenadiel tried to help him; unfortunately, his elder brother was just as confused as he was. Eventually, his brother's defenses failed, and a sibling of his named Habriel managed to stick with him throughout the rest of the Season.

Lucifer didn't know what would happen consequently at the time, but he definitely did not expect to get himself pregnant from it. There were four of them then, and every other angel in the garrison who were told they would be an omega were fearful of the time they would mature. Habriel stuck around though, delighted that he would father the first second generation angels.

They obviously did not expect how bitchy he could be. After a while of being forced to do the same job with an increasing burden, he had snapped and protested for the same free will that humans had. He hadn't sparked any violence, and unlike what his siblings liked to say, he had no intent to kill anyone. He was merely peacefully asking for something his Father had already granted to others.

He said that the humans were His children, but were the angels not His children too?

The Devil hadn't wanted it to get violent, but Michael seemed to. Lucifer remembered being brutally beaten in front of the entire heavenly host before being removed forcibly from the Silver City.

On the way down, the falling angel quickly caught on fire, and the entire sky lit up with embers and flames coming from him. Some of the humans thought that it was a sign that they were going to die, but only a portion of the globe was affected when he broke through Earth to continue his fall to Hell.

He had caught on fire, burned, healed so many times during his fall that his skin was permanently charred red. Most of the time, he couldn't even finish healing himself before he burst into the hot flames once more. It was the most painful experience of his life, and he had been through some pretty painful things once he reached Hell.

Well known among all of demon kind was his entrance to Hell. Father had delightfully set up a Cage that he would be imprisoned in for all eternity, what a wonderful gift it was. It was in that same exact spot where the majority of his rapists would find him during his Seasons, where most of his children were born, where most of his miscarriages occurred. His first miscarriage occurred right there when he landed in the Cage for the first time, and he lost all four of the children he had been impregnated with in the Silver City.

His Father must have taken out His anger on His grandchildren.

Soon enough, some more of his siblings fell into Hell. They had been inspired by his own rebellion and had sparked their own, but unfortunately, they had been stopped and thrown down below. Lucifer remained on good terms with most of them, and they had sworn to stay far away from him during his Season as to not be infected. Azazel was a favorite although he had recently been slaughtered. Ipos was still alive to the best of Lucifer's knowledge although it was hard to tell these days.

The ranks of Hell had experienced a loss of demons and fallen angels alike ever since both of the failed Apocalypses and the flannel-wearing human scum came around.

Long ago, his Father had cursed him with something more commonly known today as the Mark of Cain. Amenadiel had been in charge in replicating it onto the arm of its human namesake, immortalizing him. It was not only responsible for his longevity but also for his more barbaric qualities.

The Mark was created for two purposes. It powered the First Blade, something that Lucifer showed little interest in at the time, and locked away the Darkness, which Lucifer was highly invested in.

It seemed that his Father liked to throw away family members he quarreled with, starting with his own elder sister, the Darkness. The Darkness fought his Father when there were still only five angels: Amenadiel, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and himself. With the help of his mother and children, his Father barely managed to throw her away and forget the key.

Only the forgotten key was permanently imbedded into his grace and Cain's soul. While providing absolute immortality and defense against all sorts of spells and injuries, the Mark also gave the bearer precognition, resurrection, telekinesis, and vast amounts of strength.

It was definitely not worth it though since it was still a curse. Binding the Darkness took a lot out of a bearer, and any human bearer would be converted into a demon, including Cain himself. While not applying to Lucifer, such an effect should have been corrected before having it be given to anyone.

More importantly, however, it corrupted whoever had it, and the Devil thought that his Father definitely should have fixed that. It was after all where the Devil got his bad reputation from even though it wasn't his fault that he was stuck with the bloody thing.

The Mark left whoever had it in a state where they had to kill something, and they would eventually die out if they didn't. Every single time the user fell for the rage the Mark left it, they would fall deeper and deeper under its control.

That didn't matter right now. Lucifer had his copy well under control.

What was important, however, was figuring out what he had done to Abaddon to make him act out in this way. Had he taken away his free will? Had he abandoned him? Was he really just like his parents?

Lucifer didn't know, and his son certainly wasn't telling him. Once he'd cooled down, maybe he would be in a better place to have a rational discussion with his father, but the Devil could never be sure.

Abaddon had raped him during the Season, so he was probably pregnant, right? Lucifer was unsure what a cross between a father and a son would look like, but he supposed that what they were doing in the Silver City was inbreeding anyway. It couldn't have that much of an effect, right?

He had better check though. He submerged himself in his grace and found the locations where it was budding and splitting off. There were one, two, three, four-

Lucifer stopped counting and slammed his head against a bar of the Cage. His worst fears had been confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy. :)


	4. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is imprisoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, so sorry if anyone is ooc.  
> It took the suggestion I got for the amount of children. :)

Lucifer breathed in slowly and breathed out slowly. In and out. It was the only thing keeping him calm right now.

He had thought he had reached his personal limit at eleven, but this went far beyond that. There was once an occasion where twelve of his eggs were fertilized, but he was not able to keep them and unfortunately miscarried.

This was different though. It was a whole new level that he hadn't come across before. Would this be enough to kill him? He had heard about an omega in the Silver City who had died as a result of being impregnated thirteen times.

He had fifteen, so there was no way any of them were getting out of this. Would it just be better to abort a few of them in hopes that some would survive?

No, he couldn't do that; these were Abaddon's as well. His son already obviously was angry at him for some unknown reason, and since he spent the entire Season with the soul purpose of getting him pregnant with as many children as possible, he was not going to aggravate his child more by ruining his work.

Perhaps now his son would be appeased? He might finally forgive him for whatever sin or intolerable act he had committed against one of the ones he loved most.

He tried to think about something else. Fortuna, Ozurren, Layla, Kadmiel, and Epiel were still on Earth despite him being dragged down into the infernal pit. He hoped that his flock were caring for them despite the fact that his brother was an incompetent fool most of the time.

Mazikeen had shown much interest in her child, so he at least knew that Layla would be well-protected. Knowing his demon, he had complete faith that all five would still be living when he returned. Lilith was up there as well in addition to some of his children that casually vacation up there from time to time. He believed that Kali and Yuki Onna were topside now.

"Bitch." Abaddon had made his way into the Cage and sat down across from the Devil.

"Daddy." Lucifer greeted in return, remembering what his son wished to be called at this point in time. It could help in forgiveness.

But did he deserve that forgiveness if he couldn't even identify his wrongdoings?

"I assume you know how successful I was? Say it to me. I want to hear it straight from you." He leaned for in anticipation.

"Fifteen." Satan's mouth felt dry.

Abaddon let out a gleeful laugh. "Fifteen? Hah! Take that, Crowley! I knew I was better than him, stronger than him, but there was never evidence of that. But now! Oh, now, the Whore from Hell has proven once more that limitations are nonexistent within the depths of the Pit!"

"There is a decision to-" He was interrupted.

"No!" His mood suddenly switched to that of rage. "I know what you are thinking. 'But Daddy, fifteen is too much for one go! An omega in the Silver City died from only thirteen, so what do you think will happen if I have fifteen!' Let me tell you, comebucket, that that bitch who got themselves pregnant with thirteen and couldn't handle it was weak. Fragile and delicate, unable to handle the burden she was given, but you! You're the Devil, the former Lord of Hell! No one would expect you to be easily cowed like this you pathetic piece of shit. No one would expect you to kill a single child of yours because you would never be able to chooser and you have too much of a heart for all of that! So, no! I don't want to hear a single word out of your filthy mouth you ungrateful bitch!" He breathed heavily.

Lucifer paused in surprise. He hadn't expected his son to say that, but then again, he hadn't expected his son to rape him. His reasoning should come out soon enough. "Apologies. It was foolish of me to think that way, Daddy."

"You are so fucking right." He pointed and gestured wildly. "How dare you even think about that?" He challenged, standing to tower over him.

"I wasn't thinking."

"That's obvious." Abaddon crossed his arms and sighed. "What should I do with you?"

Lucifer did not respond to his child.

"What should I do with you?" He repeated and sauntered over, kneeling down next to the fallen angel. "You obviously need to be punished. No one suggests the murder of my children and gets away with it even if they are the conduit."

The Devil stared into his gaze.

"Your uterus is fertilized, and your Season is past." Abaddon pulled the Devil's legs apart and went in between them. "Do you know what this means?"

"No, Daddy." He forced himself to refer to his son as his father, wondering briefly if his actual Father was staring down and thinking 'What the fuck are you doing?'

The half-demon removed his trousers and set them aside carefully yet purposefully. "It means that your glands aren't secreting the lubrication anymore that makes fucking you so simple. Now, it's going to hurt like Hell, but that's just fitting, isn't it?"

He grabbed his dick and stared at his Father, who had most likely been expecting to be whored out for this. Whatever. He was just a comebucket.

Forcefully and violently, he rammed his dick up into the warm entrance, enjoying the ripping that occurred and the blood now seeping out. The bitch had obviously been expecting this because he was biting his lip so hard that it was bleeding as well in an attempt not to scream.

"You do realize that almost everyone down here is screaming, right?" Abaddon looked incredulous. "You don't have to hold it in. I want to hear your screams blend in with the others."

Well, if his son wanted him to, Lucifer guessed he had no choice if he wanted to win his favor back. The next time the half demon moved, Lucifer screamed loudly, so loud that it echoed throughout the Cage.

His son's knot had definitely expanded; Lucifer could feel it cutting off the exit. Of course, he knew what was coming next.

His son came hard and forced more of his liquid into Lucifer' already packed uterus. Fortunately, all of the remaining eggs had deteriorated and exited beforehand although the Devil would never say that out loud towards his son.

His son had the stamina of an angel, so of course he kept going. It wasn't like he would be able to remove himself if he didn't. Well, technically, he could, but it would tear a lot of the uterine lining that Lucifer had, and Abaddon wouldn't want to endanger his progeny.

So he kept going and going and going.

His skin was taut and hard to the touch. Once he was capable of moving, Abaddon put his hand on the bitch's swollen and rounded belly and hissed something unintelligible in the Devil's ear.

Then, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions make me happy! :)


	5. Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest ideas emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, so sorry if anyone is OOC.

"What is our progress so far with Lucifer?" Chloe nearly collapsed onto a barstool as soon as she entered the penthouse. She had had a long day at work, and she was tasked with picking up Trixie and Lilith. Currently, they were in Lilith's bedroom playing with whatever toys the actual spawn of Satan had.

Dan groaned. "Not much, I'm afraid."

Maze pursed her lips. "The Cage is designed to hold Lucifer, and it is capable of holding almost anything else. The only ones who would be able to freely enter or exit would be the ones marked by someone with more power than any archangel has."

"Who would that be?" Ella inquired.

The demon shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. Anyway, every atom that makes up the cage has a sigil imposed on it by Lucifer's Dad, so it would be impractical to take the sigils down one by one. We would also be unable to get enough power to destroy the Cage itself, sigils or not."

"How did he get out last time?" Chloe pressed.

Mazikeen looked away briefly. "I wasn't there myself at the time, but it took a lot of effort on the demons' part. Unfortunately, a lot of demons have betrayed him for Crowley after the first attempt at the Apocalypse failed."

"Can we do anything?" Dan demanded, wanting to get his friend out of Hell.

"I know of only one living person to ever escape the Cage, but there is no way we could ever talk to him, let alone get him to help us." She ground her teeth.

Ella furrowed her brow. "Why not?"

Amenadiel spoke up finally. "He is on sort of a 'kill demons on sight' thing with his brother. They hunt anything supernatural, and most importantly, he and his brother want Lucifer gone for good."

Chloe stood up. "Well, then, maybe we don't need him."

"Um, yeah, I'm pretty sure it would help if we could talk to him." Dan argued.

"That would be helpful," the detective started, "But if we can figure out how he did it, we could go around that whole issue." She explained.

Amenadiel paused. "A brother of mine flew down and got him out."

"Well, why haven't you done the same yet?" Chloe cast an accusatory glance.

"I'm sure he has a good explanation, Chloe." Linda pacified.

The angel guessed so. "I haven't for two reasons."

"Which are?" Maze dragged it out of him.

"The escapee was human and therefore a lot less powerful than Lucifer." He started.

"How the hell did he end up in there?" Dan interrupted.

Amenadiel ignored him. "Anyway, continuing with my first reason, my brother already could not bear the burden of dragging up a mere human and had to leave something behind."

"He had to leave a bit of a person behind?" Ella looked amazed and disgusted at the same time.

"Yes. The human came back, but he came back without a soul. He didn't need to sleep, eat, or really do anything. The human had no empathy or connection to anyone, even his brother and father figure, at all." The angel continued. "It would only be worse for Luci, and if you think I'm going to do that to my little brother, you are sorely mistaken."

"I agree." Linda swallowed heavily. "What happened to the human?"

Amenadiel sighed. "He killed a lot of people while working on supernatural hunts with his grandfather. His older brother made a deal with Death-"

"Like actual Death?" Ella gasped. "The Horseman?"

The angel confirmed this with a nod.

Dan narrowed his eyes. "I thought Death was an angel."

Maze shook her head. "You are thinking about Azrael probably."

Amenadiel nodded. "Death, the Horseman, once had an apprentice who was an archangel, making the Venom of God also the Archangel of Death. His name was Samael."

"Lucifer." Chloe breathed out, remembering how be had vaguely explained this before when she died.

"Exactly. Now, as the population of Earth continued to increase, Death decided to take another apprentice, but our Father wasn't making more archangels. So Death took an angel names Azrael to be his newest apprentice." He explained.

Ella noticed that Rae Rae was nodding along to his speech. Every now and then, Amenadiel would stare her down, but she would somehow get him to bugger off. Ella assumes that Amenadiel would be able to see her as an angel.

"Death brought back his soul but with a price." Amenadiel responded. "The brother had to do his job for a day. He failed at doing it the entire day, but luckily, Death brought the other back anyway with a wall in his mind to block out everything that had happened."

Dan bit his lip. "That sounds horrible. Let's not do that."

"My thoughts exactly." The rest of the group murmured in agreement.

Maze crossed her arms. "What is your other reason? You had two."

"Oh," Amenadiel laughed a little while thinking about it. "The thing is--my brother who got the human out of Hell was high as a kite at the time, and trust me, he did stupid shit during that time."

Chloe blinked. "So, an angel who wasn't Lucifer was high? On what?"

"Souls. Remember how I explained all this earlier? Human souls are the greatest power source, and he needed the extra power to end the civil war in the Silver City." The angel explained. "It made him kind of crazy though. He worked with a demon for a while."

Maze glared at him.

"Not that there is anything wrong with demons however." Amenadiel looked away from the demon.

"There was a civil war in Heaven?" Linda's eyes widened.

Amenadiel nodded. "It was quite brutal really. A lot of us died, which, of course, explains for the sudden need for rapid reproduction displayed by my siblings." He tried not to think about it. "Well, after the first Apocalypse failed and both Michael and Lucifer went to the Cage along with the human, there was a power vacuum in the Silver City. Gabriel has been dead for a couple of years, so the only living archangel not trapped in the Cage was Raphael. Since Father is absent right now, Raphael assumed control, but Castiel thought he was corrupt. Castiel got high on human souls to have enough power to defeat Raphael."

Dan blinked. "That is.....intense."

Amenadiel agreed. "Any other ideas? Maze, how did Lucifer get out when he fled to Los Angeles?"

Maze looked as though she had been spotted by a prison tower. "I'm not sure. He didn't call me up until you whined about losing your necklace." She crossed her arms. "I assume that he managed to somehow go in between the bars or something?" It was obvious that she had no clue.

"Maybe Kali, Lilith, or Yuki Onna know something?" Ella offered.

Chloe looked nervous. She hadn't told Lilith of what happened to her father because it would make her panic, but perhaps they should inform her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy! As usual, I am accepting requests for gender and stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> Question: Should I label this fic as a spn crossover?


	6. Abaddon's Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon tries to prevent his father from being rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, so sorry if anyone is out of character.

Asb'el swiftly walked towards her brother once the twisted light of the fires had dimmed to almost nothing. Abaddon had been in a relatively good mood since he had gotten confirmation on their father's condition, but unfortunately, such things could never last. There would always be someone trying to ruin his cheerfulness with their depravity.

"Asb'el." Abaddon greeted. "How is Hell treating you?"

She shrugged. "Demons are demons, and souls are souls. That isn't what is important right now however."

He looked intrigued. "And what is?"

"The rest of father's flock up on the earthly plane." Asb'el spoke seriously. She was the child of Lucifer and a Grigori, a Watcher, giving her the ability to watch people in other realms and see what they are doing. "They are trying to find a way to free him."

Abaddon felt a ball of fury rise in his heart. "Is it just the humans, Mazikeen, and Amenadiel?" He demanded.

"No." She shook her head. "Kali and Yuki Onna are helping, but while Lilith is on Earth, I do not believe she has even been made aware of the situation as of yet."

He growled lowly as he thought of his two younger sisters fleeing to Amenadiel, Mazikeen, and those humans to try to find a way to ruin Abaddon's moment where he ascends the demonic hierarchy. They truly were traitors.

"I will have to do something about that before it is too late." He would have to go there personally and leave his father in the hands of his most trusted siblings, wasn't he?

Asb'el agreed. "That would probably be the best move on our part. In addition, what do you think we should do about the most recent children that our father has spawned on Earth? Only one is like us; only one is a half demon."

Abaddon considered this new point. "Perhaps in time we could bring them down here to be raised properly with the corruption of that portion of the flock. It is important that they are raised on good morals only." He bit his lip. "Once our father has given birth to these children, we can focus solely on that while waiting for the next Season."

She acknowledged the idea with a nod. "That sounds optimal, yes. When will you be leaving to prevent our father from being freed?"

"Oh, I'm going to make sure that the Whore from Hell stays right where he is. I'll leave immediately." Abaddon decided. "But if too much time passes while I am up there, come get me. There is no way I would stay far away from my comebucket for so long."

Asb'el nodded. "I will make sure that no one beats you."

"Thank you, sister." He left, moving towards Hell's gates.

Luckily, the bullet which trapped him in the body of Josie Sands had been removed almost immediately by Merihem herself after witnessing the violence of the Winchesters. Abaddon kept the vessel around although it did have to be stitched up to prevent it from falling apart.

As he entered the earthly realm, he could feel his body becoming the black smoke generally associated with his demonic parent's genes. He traveled swiftly to the location where he had stored Josie Sands for safe keeping.

The body was still there when he got there. Brilliant, so no one had moved it or found it while he was away. It had begun to decay a bit due to the time Abaddon had spent away from it, but that could be fixed quickly.

He took over the rotting body, and immediately, the skin began to reattach to the muscle. The body warmed up with life once more, and he had a mission to get to.

Luckily, traveling to Los Angeles would not take very much time if he used the gifts given to him by his parents, and soon enough, LUX's sign shined bright above him. He forced the doors open and looked around: it was mostly empty. He had expected this however since it was a night club, so not many people would come there during the day. He hid all of the stitching done to attach Josie Sands's body parts together before approaching the bar.

"Is Mazikeen in?" He put on his charm and asked the person behind the bar. His father had talked about a 'Patrick,' but probably wasn't on duty right now. This person was a 'Derek.'

Derek shrugged. "I think I saw her going up there, but I can't give you authorization to go up the elevator."

Abaddon did his best to look disappointed and tried to use Josie Sands features to help her. "Such a shame. I could pay you back for it." He said seductively.

He looked Abaddon up and down. "Damn, I would appreciate that, but I don't have access to the elevator myself."

"Aw, that's too bad. What about Amenadiel? Is he in?" He leaned forward over the bar.

"I'm not sure. Can I get you a drink or something?" Derek offered.

The half demon smiled at the gesture. "Anything off the top shelf, please."

"Now, Amenadiel and Mazikeen have been kind of running this place since the boss hasn't been here. I'm wondering when he'll come back. Lucifer Morningstar: you heard of him?" The bartender inquired.

"Oh yes, we are very familiar with one another." He smirked into his drink.

Derek laughed. "Oh, well, sorry to disappoint you with his absence."

"I'm not disappointed at all; after all, I know he's been gone for a while. LUX just isn't the same without him." Abaddon tutted.

"That's true. No one quite knows where he went, so I've heard. I don't know why they haven't opened a police case-thing on that, especially since he is friends with so many coppers." He shrugged.

The half demon nodded along with him. "Yes, it is almost like they are trying to cover something up."

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "I know it looks suspicious, but they are good people. If anything, they are trying to cover up the boss's....eccentricities."

"And what eccentricities are they?" Abaddon leaned even further onto the bar table.

"Well, he does fantasize about being the Devil a lot, and he does believe in everything supernatural and the like." Derek didn't quite know how to answer.

He narrowed his eyes. "And what is to say that he isn't the Devil? What's to say that the supernatural isn't real?"

"Well, I guess nothing really. It would be cocky to assume that we know it all." The human acceded.

"It would be very cocky of you," Abaddon agreed. "Too cocky. After all, we don't like being ignored."

Derek tried to laugh, but it sounded fake. "Is this some kind of foreplay?"

"Not at all." His eyes flashed black. "I just need to know where Amenadiel and Mazikeen are, so tell me." Black smoke exited from his mouth and into the bartender's.

The bartender's eyes went black, and Abaddon looked as if he were merely reading him like a newspaper.

"I see." Abaddon got the location. "Thank you for your help." He sarcastically stated as the man dropped dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments make me happy!


	7. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon is not in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing  
> Sorryyyyyy  
> I got caught up in some shit guys

Lucifer found himself missing his flock quite quickly, somewhat astounding the Devil. In truth, when he first fell, he didn't miss Amenadiel that much. Perhaps he would have if he wasn't constantly barraging his being with negativity, but nevertheless, he had not wanted Amenadiel to visit him.

He kind of did now though. Amenadiel and Mazikeen and Chloe and everyone. Unfortunately, he probably wouldn't see them anytime soon although for them it would hopefully be a matter of days or weeks.

Of course, this was only due to the time difference between the two realms. After all, every day on the earthly realm was over one hundred days in the Pit. Three days topside was equal to an entire year down with Lucifer.

He frowned and moved to a more comfortable position. His abdomen had rounded out into a bump rather quickly. Abaddon must be planning to return soon although he hadn't even been to Earth for a single day in his perspective. Still, it had been weeks for Lucifer.

See, like every pregnancy, the bump started out rather slowly in his opinion, but over the course of his period of isolation it had grown quite large. He had given up buttoning his pants weeks ago, and his button down shirt had gone almost instantly.

Luckily, Marax--one of his sons--had retrieved for him some of the more infernal clothing that he had worn before going to Los Angeles and that most of his kids wore daily. It was familiar, yet it still sickened him to think about. It was just another reminder of where he was.

On a different note, Lucifer was terrified. No omegan angel had ever had fifteen at once; hell, he'll probably be dead before his flock even know where to start looking for him. He had only gone through about a third of his pregnancy, but he could frankly say that he had never gotten that large that quickly. Normally, this size came at least a couple months later.

On top of all that, he was immensely bored. Abaddon had taken his phone originally to stop him from contacting his flock (like he would use his phone for that and not just yell at Amenadiel through the prayer frequency), but eventually, he had allowed him to have it back.

Immediately after he got it back, Lucifer hopped onto Hell's Wi-Fi with the password 666forhell. He now had the highest score ever recorded on Candy Crush. 

Though his phone also revealed something to him that he rather would have not known. He had one time accidentally swiped to the self-facing camera, and, like most people, he immediately regretted the mistake. He looked like trash. His undereye area was so black it looked like he rubbed charcoal under his eyes. His lips were incredibly chapped, cracked and bleeding. His eyes themselves looked as though he had done nothing but cry, but he had only done that once or twice or a lot. His curls were out and about, yet it was obvious he hadn't had access to a shower. He cheeks were hollowed out due to malnutrition, and somehow, he looked incredibly pale and gaunt yet scorched and burnt all at once. He dismissed that. It must just be his glamour slowly breaking down in the depths of Hell.

Besides his face, other body parts were looking like shit too. His fingernails were ripped and cracked in different places and covered in dried blood. His knuckles themselves were knobby and looked a little worse for wear. Despite his bulging stomach, he could count every last one of his ribs. His wings were a tragedy in themself. He had half the mind to cut them off again although his head told him that if an opportunity for escape arrived he would need them. They didn't even look pristinely white anymore, and they hardly glowed in this darkness, no doubt also attributable to his malnutrition. The falling ash had turned them gray, and many of his feathers were jutting out at random and uncomfortable angles. His wings themselves had also lost a lot of muscle, so he didn't know if he would be able to use them if he wanted to.

Of course, they were still as sharp as a blade as a couple demons found out when they tried to mess with him. Even though he wasn't really respected during his time as the Lord of Hell, now that he had abdicated, it was much worse.

Needless to say, he wasn't really happy with his appearance at that time. Most demons, and perhaps this new version of Abaddon, would take glee in seeing how far he had crumbled, but he didn't care about that. If his flock (minus Maze) could see him, he didn't even want to imagine their pity and disgust. He would never be treated the same; after all, everyone but Maze had never seen him in Hell or directly post-Hell. His Mazikeen, however, definitely knew what to expect out of his appearance in Hell. It wasn't like there were any showers in the Cage. Or chap stick for that matter.

He wondered if his Father had resuscitated Michael yet. He had seen Abaddon decapitate him brutally and seen the ashes of his wings, but Lucifer knew that God relied on Michael for a lot. It was probably the reason he managed to get out of the Cage so quickly. (He also took this other human boy--his former vessel--with him; was he attached?) At the same time, Raphael hadn't been brought back either, and neither had Gabriel. Gabriel, he could kind of understand. That Trickster hadn't been doing much in the name of the Heavenly Father recently, but Raphael had been so devoted.

It probably had to do with his Father's absence that had sparked the bloody Civil War up in the Silver City. His siblings were still trying to cope with his absence through increasing the use of some violent reeducation. He hated those. All they did was torture one of their siblings until they were in such agony that they agreed to do whatever the other wanted just so that the pain would stop. They became connected with the Angel of Obedience--Naomi--and looked to her for answers regarding what they should do about literally everything. They were forced to kill demons or humans or even an angel. (He had recently heard of Samandriel's brutal slaughter.)

Without that torture, every angel would see that they had exactly the same amount of free will as humans did. All Naomi was working on was torturing them into doing what God wanted. It was Stockholm Syndrome.

He tapped his fingers on the floor, wondering when Abaddon would return. He had to understand just why his son was acting out. Of course, Lucifer loved him with all his heart, but he just had to understand what he had to do to earn forgiveness for whatever sin he had committed. He first had to know what he did before he could ever hope to reestablish a healthy family dynamic. For the time being, Lucifer supposed he would do whatever his son wanted. It had been a while since he had spoiled him specifically. Abaddon would get all that he wanted and more, that was for ccertain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions welcome!


End file.
